1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wand-type apparatus for releasably supporting the open end of a refuse bag therefrom and in a manner whereby the wand-type apparatus may be used to collect animal waste before it drops to the ground or other horizontal surface with the supported bag containing the animal waste until it is convenient to dispose of the bag and the animal waste therein, and to pick up animal waste from the ground.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of animal waste pick-up devices including some of the general structural and operational features of the invention heretofore have been provided. Examples of the previous known structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,810,670, 3,937,509, 4,103,953, 4,447,082 and 4,641,873. However, these previously known devices do not include the overall combination of structural and operational features incorporated in the instant invention.